zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Minimoose
Minimoose is a supporting character that would have made his official debut in the unfinished episode "Nubs of Doom". However, due to the cancellation of the series, he only appeared in "The Most Horrible X-mas Ever". Later, though, he would make repeated appearances in the comic series, and play a prominent role in the Netflix movie. Appearance Minimoose was originally made to be the ultimate tool of destruction and a replacement sidekick, after Zim got tired of GIR constantly being distracted by Suck Munkeys. Instead, Zim created a floating stuffed animal that takes the form of a floating, purple, nose-less moose. Minimoose works very similarly to Chibiusa's Luna-P toy in Sailor Moon R. While appearing to be a failed creation, Minimoose truly is a tool of doom, but Zim doesn't know how to use him properly. However, GIR did manage to accidentally activate his built-in weapons while playing with him. Minimoose would have disguised himself as a tiny airplane in "Nubs of Doom", much like GIR's dog costume. This was the only real known consistent disguise he would have had, although in Issue 24 he was disguised as a bucket. Personality Minimoose's personality wasn't shown much and it's unknown whether he is somewhat diabolical and mischievous in nature, or innocent and carefree like GIR. In the script for the unfinished episode "Nubs of Doom", he was very obedient to his master and completed all his tasks. This was because Zim was originally going to install an Obey-o-nator-2000X, the most unquestioningly obedient computer brain in the galaxy, but Zim wanted it to be even more unquestioningly obedient. Zim also accepted a top-secret experimental Vortian doomsday device offered by Vortian Prisoner 777 and incorporated it into Minimoose's construction. Minimoose, unlike GIR, is not tempted and distracted by Suck Munkeys, which was more than enough obedience for Zim. It is revealed that in Enter the Florpus that he thinks Zim is cool but apparently isn't above using his oratory skills to trick Zim in order to get out of trouble, suggesting that Minimoose has a manipulative side. Role in Invader Zim Minimoose was supposed to be a primary character, but due to the series' cancellation he never got to be one. For some odd reason he only communicates through squeaking but that doesn't seem to be an issue since the characters around him can somehow understand his speech, although the audience cannot. His original purpose was to replace GIR as Zim's companion, although due to his failure to live up to Zim’s expectations, Minimoose was only demoted to being Zim's "other sidekick" rather than a minion that for unknown reasons doesn't appear as much as GIR. Minimoose made his debut in "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever", but Zim mentioned that he has had Minimoose with him "the entire time." This is a reference to the unfinished episode "Nubs of Doom", which was scheduled to air before the premiere aired. However, due to Invader Zim's cancellation, Nickelodeon only let the animation team finish one episode, and they sided with the Christmas special. This resulted in Minimoose being a mystery to the fans until the script for his actual debut episode was released. Minimoose has a prominent role in ''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus'', as Zim stated that he's the "only being in the known universe" to have the ability to channel cosmic energy into the Membracelets, which is key both to Zim's plan to transport Earth into the path of the Irken Armada, and later to enabling Professor Membrane undoing it. After the latter occurs, Zim initially blames Minimoose for his plan's failure, but quickly forgives the moose. Minimoose's role in the comic series has been mostly limited to cameos, though in some issues he has a slightly larger role: *Near the end of the first issue, he distracts Dib long enough for Zim to escape in the Voot Runner, setting up the events of the following issue. *In Issue 3, he serves as Zim's mount during his scheme as the artist "Shminvader Shmim", carrying him around from place to place. *In Issue 24, for the first time ever he actually accompanies Zim and GIR off Earth to the black market planet Cyberflox and is left behind with GIR when Zim is abducted. *In Issue 25, Minimoose and GIR fly the Voot Cruiser to planet Dooq to rescue Zim from Fitzoo-Menga's clutches. *In Issue 27, Minimoose is first seen being used as a stand for GIR's snack bowl. He later does a terrible job at causing a distraction in order to stop Xooxi from boring Zim further, and finally gasps in shock when Zim insults their "host." *In Issue 38, Minimoose serves as Zim's primary assistant in his latest plan while GIR is busy impersonating Dib. *In Issue 44, Zim uses Minimoose to fly around Meat Mountain as he carries out his newest plan, similarly to what happened in Issue 3, though in this case Minimoose was most likely used to protect Zim against coming in contact with meat. Abilities Only three functions of Minimoose have been seen: *Binoculars (Zim once used Minimoose as binoculars in "The Most Horrible X-mas Ever") *Pack animal *Pilot However, Minimoose contains many more deadly super weapons in "Nubs of Doom", giving the name to what would have been its debut episode. Minimoose is also capable of giving speeches, as shown when he introduced Santa Claus and the teleporter to the people of Earth, who cheered massively; either due to Santa's presence, or that Minimoose made a satisfactory speech. Minimoose is also shown to be quite persuasive. In "Nubs of Doom", another speech was made by Minimoose to get the "Stop Piling Cows" protest group to leave the base. In Issue 1 of the comic series, Minimoose was also able to distract Dib with idle conversation long enough to allow Zim to launch into space. In Enter the Florpus, Minimoose has the power to channel cosmic energy powerful enough to move an entire planet from one place of the universe to another. He's also shown to have some telekinetic abilities, as he was able to remove a pizza sticker from a car without touching it. Filmography Invader Zim (TV Series) *The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever *Nubs of Doom (unfinished) *Day of da Spookies (unfinished) *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (TV Movie) Invader Zim (Comics) *Issue 1 *Issue 3 *Issue 9 (one panel cameo) *Issue 13 *Issue 15 (cover) *Issue 20 *Issue 23 (one panel cameo) *Issue 24 *Issue 25 *Issue 27 *Issue 38 *Issue 41 (one panel cameo) *Issue 44 *Issue 46 Facts of Doom *Like the SIR Units, Minimoose is genderless, but is identified by whatever gender pronouns its master dubs them. **It was confirmed by Jhonen Vasquez at San Diego comic-con during the Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus panel that Minimoose's assigned gender is undetermined, and it could be either male or female. **However in the script for "Nubs of Doom" both Zim and GIR refer to Minimoose as a he. *Unsurprisingly, Minimoose has had more appearances in the comics than in the TV series but has yet to have an issue where he is central to the plot. *Unlike Zim or GIR who needs disguises to conceal their identities from the humans, Minimoose technically doesn't necessarily need one since the resembles an Earth creature and doesn't have to worry about keeping its abilities hidden since most people are oblivious. *In Issue 38, Zim at one point uses Minimoose like a cell phone or walkie talkie to communicate with GIR. *Minimoose's vocabulary consists of small squeaks, - pronounced "Nyah!" - which are done by series creator Jhonen Vasquez. *As shown in Issue 44, Professor Membrane seems to think that Minimoose is one of "nature's deformities", which would explain why no one questions why it's purple or can float and squeak. **In Enter the Florpus, Membrane states his view that "Minimoose" is a funny name. *In Issue 46, it is shown that Minimoose is somehow capable of producing saliva, hinting that like GIR, he is capable of not only tasting things but can also eat. *At the end of Enter the Florpus, a car can be heard parking just before Minimoose enters Zim's Base, implying he was driving one. How this is possible when he lacks the limbs to drive is unknown, and it's probable that this is just a joke and not meant to be taken seriously. On the other hand, as mentioned above, Minimoose has some telekinetic powers which could be how he was able to drive the car, and previously in the Christmas special, he was seen piloting a labor sleigh. Gallery Minimoose Donations - The Most Horrible Xmas Ever.png Minimoose as reindeer.png Invader Zim Minimoose.jpg Minimoose-invader-zim-6678434-352-240.jpg Minimoose xmas.jpg MinimooseIssue1intro.JPG ArtZimIssue3.jpg GIRMinimooseI13.JPG ZimandCrewI13.JPG ZIM janiting janitly.png GM.png Trio of Doom.png Road Trip.jpg Decoy waffle shop.jpg MiniMoose Licks Something.png MiniMoose Squeaks.png Freaking Out.png Moosey Energy.png Cheezy MM.png MMIS.png MMIS2.jpg GTM.png Bye Bye.png Explosion.png ZRA.jpeg Shocking.png Holding MM.png My first moose.png My first moose 2.png My first moose 3.jpg Working with the Enemy.png ZimTallestETF.png MiniMoose Netflix.jpg Throwing The Ham.png WHS.png See Also * Zim and Minimoose's Relationship es:Minialce Category:Minor Characters Category:Irken Technology Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:Vortian Technology Category:Characters Category:Canceled Characters Category:Robots Category:Supporting characters Category:Alien Technology Category:Dib Enemies Category:Zim's Robots Category:Zim Allies Category:Video game objects Category:Villains